Friends Of Haven And Silver Eyes
by TheHuntress77
Summary: RNJR makes it to Haven, and becomes friends with a new team. Team H.A.N.T (haunt). Ruby meets a person who could possibly teach her how to use her silver eyes. Pairings: Renora, hints of whiterose and bumblebee (maybe), and memories of arkos. Rated t for cursing, and No Smut, though dirty jokes may be made. you have been warned XD Also criticism welcome.
1. Capture And Red Blurs

Two figures, atop a tree, seemingly wrapped in shadows. One standing straight-backed and very alert from their branch, the other relaxed, swinging their legs back and forth while sitting on another branch. Though they were obviously going about their business in different ways, both were constantly looking around. Almost like they were waiting for something, or someone. But for whom? They didn't know. But regardless, they continued to watch the field in front of them, as well as the forest behind them.

"But Reeenn!" Nora whined. "Why couldn't we help Ruby kill that death stalker!? She continued.

"Because Ruby said she could handle it on her own." Ren stated calmly to his childhood friend. He looked over at her as she pouted, looking up at him with big blue eyes. Ren sighed, and looked at Jaune for assistance.

"Nora" Jaune started. "We all know that Ruby can take care of herself, she's fast at literally everything. So there isn't any reason to worry". They continued walking in silence, and were quickly approaching the tree line. They were just about to head into the forest when a sudden movement caught them off guard. Suddenly two figures leapt out at them and brought their respective weapons, effectively capturing them.

The shortest was a girl with a blue and green hoodie, with a black chest plate and pauldrons, black sweatpants, and a pair of black and blue buckled combat boots. She was wearing a black face mask, and had a scar that went from right in between her eyes, and disappeared into the mask. Her hair was a sandy blonde with blue tips. Her eyes kept flashing out at Ren and Nora, who couldn't help but feel a sense of deja vu upon seeing them. The girl had a long metal bo staff on her back, and two navy blue gauntlets on her arms, with three sets of chains coming out of them, currently wrapping up Ren and Nora. The other person was a slightly taller boy wearing a red, collared tee-shirt, with pauldrons on his shoulders. He was wearing blue jeans, with two scabbards attached to his belt, he was also wearing brown lace up combat boots. He was currently using what seemed to be his semblance, and a bunch of red, transparent blocks surrounded Jaune.

The girl spoke to Jaune first. "You, tell me your name, and bring out your scroll to verify yours, and your companions identities." she commanded. Jaune couldn't help but think that this girl, and maybe even the boy, couldn't have been much older than Ruby, but they seem to be very serious people. That is until the buy looked over at his teammate and smirked.

"Awww, look at you _HT1_ " he said in a mocking tone. "You sound all serious and stuff, can't you lighten up a bit." He said teasingly.

HT1 looked over at her teammate and glared. "No, actually. I can't, and you shouldn't be either. Or did you forget that we're on a mission HT2, or that I'm team leader, and our headmaster specifically said to treat this with the utmost seriousness possible. Lest we want to end up like Vale. So I plan on enforcing that rule even if it kills me.." She said, bitterly. HT2 shut up instantly. Then she stared at Jaune again, and repeated her question, finishing it off with a heated glare.

"J- Jaune!" he squeaked out, Then he frantically searched his pockets for his scroll. Suddenly a red blob appeared at the other end of the clearing, moving at incredible speeds. HT1 noticed this immediately and asked HT2 to use his semblance on the two that she was holding captive, so she could deal with the red blur. He agreed and soon the chains had been retracted from HT1's gauntlets, and Ren and Nora were encased in red blocks. HT1 sprinted towards the red blur, and took the bo staff of of her back, readying it for whatever happened.

 **Author's note**

 **Okay so I don't normally do fan fictions, but I'm writing a book, and I'm having trouble with character development, so I thought 'what the heck', and here I am, I figured that developing pre existing characters (whose personalities are already developed), and a couple of oc's (blank canvases) would be a great idea. Also sorry that it's kind of short, heh, I kind of wanted to see what you readers would think before I continued, plus, if I had continued, it would have been too long, soo, yeah. Also this is my first fanfic, so feedback please. And I normally don't read fanfics that have oc's as main characters, so I was kind of worried about what people would think, mostly because a lot of other people don't read oc fanfics either. So if you like this fanfic, then please tell anyone you know (who likes RWBY and fanfictions), so that way I can get as much feedback as possible. Also, depending on the amount of follows, favorites, and reviews that I get, the faster I will post another chapter. Technically, high school isn't too time** **consuming, so I can post pretty frequently. See ya! =)**


	2. Fighting Or What?

Chapter 2

The girl currently known as HT1 approached this unknown, potential enemy as fast as she could.

'Dangit Tang, you wasted my interrogation time!' HT1 thought. 'Well at least he used the code names, even if only to mock me-' She was dragged out of her thoughts by the red blur slowing down in front of her, until finally coming to a complete stop. HT1 finally got a good look at who she was facing: a girl in a red cloak, with dark brown hair, and red tips. She was wearing mostly red and black, she looked about 15 or 16, and…

Silver Eyes.

'Silver eyes or not, I will do the mission that I was assigned, I will protect my team, and I will protect my partner. So if these guys are a threat, then I _will_ eliminate them.' HT1 thought. The red-cloaked girl reached behind her back and pulled out her compact weapon. She extended her weapon and held it over her shoulder.

"Let my friends go, now." the girl said calmly.

'Wow, she must think that I'm a pushover. Oh well, might as well keep up a the civilised conversation while it lasts. Heck I might find out some useful information.' HT1 turned her attention to the girl in front of her. "What's your name?" HT1 asked.

"Ruby. Now, I'll say it again. Let. My. Friends. Go. Now!" Ruby said with finality.

"Don't act that way, am I not allowed to keep up a peaceful conversation?" HT1 asked jokingly.

"You can, as soon as you let my friends go." Ruby said. 'Well this is going to be harder than I thought. This gir- Ruby, doesn't seem to want to anything other than save her friends. I guess it's the exact same thing for me.'

"Sorry, but I cannot do that until I confirm your identity, and your reasons for being here. Either that, or one of us dies. But that one will not be me, so unless you can convince me that you are not a threat, you die." HT1 said calmly. Though for some reason, she kept looking away every time dying came up in her sentence.

"Okay, then you've left me no choice." Ruby said, glaring. She lifted Crescent Rose off of her shoulder, and pointed the barrel at HT1. "Oh, and before we start, you never told me your name." She said.

"Well I guess there isn't any harm at this point. My name is Hunter Cerulean, get ready to die." Hunter said. She pointed the end of her staff towards Ruby and pressed a button near the hand grips. Two long, curved blades extended from two sides near the top, while another long, straight blade protruded from the top , and one small straight blade protruded from the bottom. There were small, practically invisible strips of metal along the base, as well as the middle of the three blades at the top of the staff. Ruby couldn't help but geek out at the sight of the girls weapon.

"Ooaahh!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly. "If we both live long enough to talk things out through this fight, can I take a look at your weapon? Oh, what's your weapons name?" Ruby continued Hunter looked startled for a second, her mask moving along with her expression.

"Uh, sure, I guess." Hunter said awkwardly. "His name is Sky Breaker, the guantlets are called Earth Breaker. What's your weapons name?" Hunter asked, still a bit awkward in this situation.

"Awesome, the names are really cool. Oh and this-" she said holding her giant scythe out in front of herself with ease. "-is Crescent Rose. Oh, and we should probably start fighting now." Ruby said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. Hunter immediately agreed, putting herself back into her 'fight mode'. Suddenly, Ruby rushed forward, activating her semblance briefly, and split herself into three whirling bullets of roses, before rematerializing behind Hunter. Just as Ruby was about to swing her scythe down on the masked girl, Hunter's left arm swung towards Ruby, and the three weighted chains extended, wrapping around Ruby's waist. Hunter immediately swung her left arm in front of her, moving in an arc-like movement. The chains holding Ruby followed the movement in a wider arc, and through Ruby towards the ground, Hard. Just before Ruby hit the ground, the chains unwrapped Ruby, and went back to their original position. Ruby stood up quickly, wiping the dirt off of her combat skirt, and smirked at Hunter.

"That was an awesome move." Ruby said. She picked Crescent Rose up, and dusted the scythe off as well. Hunter waited patiently. Ruby looked up, surprised.

"I'm surprised you didn't attack me while I was distracted, I was actually leaving myself wide open, and you didn't do anything but wait." Ruby said curiously.

"Well unless you're a grimm, I don't see a reason to attack you while you're down. Though if you do that during every fight you partake, I'm surprised you've lived this long." Hunter said bluntly. Ruby smiled at her.

"Oh, by the way. I'm a survivor from the fall of Beacon." Ruby said, still smiling. Hunter's expression changed from calm, to complete and utter shock. "Wait what!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Oh, and look at your teammate and my friends." Ruby said, giggling a little bit.

Hunter turned away from Ruby, and looked to where Tang was supposed to be standing guard, only to see the three captives sitting companionably with Tang, watching the small fight with Ruby and Hunter. "Tang!" Hunter yelled. "How long have you known that they were from Beacon!?" she continued, exceedingly pissed off. Tang stood up slowly, the others following suit. Jaune patted his shoulder sympathetically.

 **One minute later.**

"Uhhh, weeell. Just after you left to fight, Jaune pulled out his scroll, and showed me that he, as well as his two teammates were from Beacon, then he told me that Ruby was also from Beacon. So I let them out, and we kind… of decided... to watch you fight." Tang explained, grinning sheepishly. They were all gathered at the tree line where Tang and Hunter had originally captured the NJR of team RNJR. Hunter was fuming. She was pacing back and forth, muttering angrily to herself about how Tang was being mean. She stopped suddenly and looked at Ruby, then the rest of RNJR. She seemed to have thought of something.

"What are you guys doing here anyways? Shouldn't you be in Vale, or at Beacon, dealing with the grimm problem there?" Hunter asked, confused. Team RNJR looked at each other, silently coming to an agreement.

"I don't think that we should tell you guys, it's something that we need to discuss with the people at Haven academy." Jaune said. "So I don't know if it's really your business-" Jaune's sentence was cut-off by Tang.

"Actually, that makes it our business, right Hunter." Tang said, smirking at Hunter.

"Indeed it does Tang." Hunter replied, also smirking.

"So wait, you guys are from Haven?" Nora asked surprised.

"Indeed, we're apart of second year team, team HANT. I'm the leader of the team, and Tang here is my partner." Hunter replied.

"Wait, aren't you guys a bit too young to go to Haven academy?" Jaune asked.

"You do know that Ruby is the same age as us, right?" Tang asked. Jaune looked sheepish at Tang's question. Ruby giggled.

"He's got a point Jaune." Ruby said, high fiving Tang at Jaune's defeated sigh.

"Actually, I think that it's because of Ruby that we're even going to Haven right now. The headmaster heard about the youngest person to ever have attended Beacon, and deciding to not be out done, he devised a program for the second and third year students attending some of the nearby training schools. Whoever was able to beat a soon- to- be second year Haven student in a one- on- one battle, would be allowed to attend Haven early. My entire team passed the test. There are a few others, but not many." Hunter said. Ruby grinned at her.

"Awesome." she said. "Oh, and Hunter." Ruby continued. Hunter turned towards the other girl. "I get to see your weapon now." Hunter groaned. 'This was going to be a long day.' She thought.

 **Okay, second chapter is up. I hoped you liked it. I also hope that it isn't too long. So what do you guys think of it? The entire reason that I'm even making this fanfic is to practice character development, and get feedback on my writing skills. Also, I want you guys to know that this while slightly curve off of the Canon. I will use things like Ren's and Nora's backstories, as well as other background facts, but it might not go the same way that the canon will. I can't wait for the next episode. Alrighty, I have to go do homework, so uh, yeah. Ouvre mes amis. =)**


	3. Bacon And Talks

Chapter 3

Later that day, just before sunset, Teams HANT and RNJR were gathered around a campfire, sitting on some fallen logs. They were eating breakfast for dinner, made by Hunter and Ren. Nora was eating a huge stack of pancakes, while everyone else was eating scrambled eggs, bacon, and two pancakes each. Nora was currently drenching her pancakes in way too much syrup, while Ren was trying to convince her to let someone else have the syrup. Jaune, Tang, and Ruby were having an engaging coversation about video games, and the different combos they've all unlocked. Hunter, who was sitting right beside Tang, had brought her mask up from her neck, to her nose. Her head was facing down towards the plate of food on her lap. The firelight was casting long shadows on her face from her mask and hood, so even if someone were to try to look at her semi- unmasked face, they wouldn't have been able to make out what she looked like. Hunter was tapping her hands and feet at a rapid pace, all while lost in thought, so much so that she didn't notice Tang talking to her till he shook her shoulders. She immediately recoiled from his touch and Tang flinched.

"Sorry, but I didn't have any other way to get your attention." Tang said apologetically. Hunter quickly pulled down her mask as she noticed everyone else turning to look at the pair.

"It's fine Tang, I get it. So, what do you want to talk to me about?" Hunter said, having come to the conclusion that he needed to ask her something. 'I wonder if he wants to include me in the video game conversation.' Hunter thought. Though he asked a completely different question.

"Did you take your afternoon pill today?" He asked, gesturing to Hunter's tapping hands and feet. Hunter turned her head away from Tang, comically pouting beneath her mask.

"Well we got a bit distracted today, so I… Sort of… forgot." Hunter said defensively.

"You forgot, or you chose not to?" Tang said teasingly.

"Well it's too late now, I mean, I could take it now, but then I would stay up all night. Then again,sincewe'reoutinthefield,Imightaswell,thenyouallcouldgetsomesleepbeforeweheadofftoHavenAcademyandIcouldusemysemblance. AndtomorrowIcanjustgotosleepforabouttwohours,and-" Hunter would have continued had Tang not interrupted.

"Hunter, Hunter, slow down, I don't think that anyone was fast enough to understand what you said." Tang said. Slowly. Ruby raised her hand.

"Uh, actually, I understood it, though I had to focus a little bit of my semblance into my ears to do it, but I definitely heard it all. And why do you need to take a pill to use your semblance, and why wouldn't you be able to fall asleep because of it.?" Ruby asked. Hunter and Tang looked at each other.

"Oh well, I guess there isn't any harm in telling you. So for starters, I have a disorder called ADHD. Have you ever heard of it?" Hunter asked, she received four no's, so she continued. Well, scientists have only recently named it, as well as only just now creating any kind of treatment for it. So it's no surprise that you've never heard of it. ADHD stands for Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder. So basically I have an extremely hard time concentrating, keeping still for long periods of time, I'm constantly getting off track, I'm usually impulsive, I have no verbal filter, I'm forgetful, aggressive, etc… Though that's without my pill. Medical dust application specialists have created a special type of pill that is meant to help with focus, but there isn't a cure. Also, my ADHD is expected to continue to get worse throughout my teens and twenties, and it will last my entire life. As for staying up all night, that's just a side effect, there are others, but that's the one that would effect me if I took my pill too close to bedtime. Oh, and my semblance requires intense concentration, so my pill helps me with that. I could do it without my pill but it would take forever, and in a world like this, we don't have forever do we." Hunter explained.

"Huhh." Tang sighed. "Hunter you did that rambling thing again. You could have gone with a less descriptive explanation, you're so long winded. Tang said both teasingly and exasperatedly.

"Oh, well excuse me JR. But I don't think that I asked for your opinion." Hunter said huffily, turning away from Tang and folding her arms. Tang rolled his eyes.

"Well excuse me Alizarin. " Tang retorted. Hunter got up from her seat beside Tang and sighed, then placed her food down for the moment. She started to look up, and as she did, the firelight shone her eyes. Ruby gasped loudly at the sight. Everyone looked confusedly at Ruby, until realization struck both Tang and Hunter. The pair looked at each other, silently deciding what to do. Hunter sighed again, but not because of Tang, but because she knew that she would have to have a discussion with Ruby.

"Damn. Tang, where is my pill bottle, I just need the five milligram." She said calmly. Tang pointed to a bag that was suspended from the branch of a tree behind them. Hunter went through the back, and upon finding the pills, took one and walked calmly over to Ruby. Ruby still had a look of shock on her face.

"Come on, I can already tell that you've seen them. I'm sure that you have some questions. Oh, and Tang, in case these guys have any questions, feel free to give them the basics, okay?" Hunter said. Tang agreed immediately. Hunter reached down and grabbed Ruby's hand, pulled her up off of her stump, and started to walk over to her stump to grab her food. Then she went over to the tree-line. Just before they left, Tang called out to Hunter.

"Don't over do it Hunter, you know very well what that does to you, and you wouldn't want Ruby to carry you back here now would you?" Tang said teasingly. Hunter turned the gauntlet on her left arm towards Tang and fired one of the weight-ended chains at him, though the speed was much slower than when she was fighting Ruby, a hit on the head with one of those would hurt regardless of speed. Hunter didn't have to turn around and take off her mask to let Tang know that she was smirking, he could hear it in her voice.

"Maybe next time you'll learn to follow serious orders, and not turn serious situations into jokes every time the opportunity presents itself." She said. Behind them, Nora made a whipping motion at Tang, Jaune sniggered, and Ren allowed himself a smile. Hunter (still holding Ruby's hand for the purpose of dragging her), and Ruby exited the small clearing that they had made.

Ten Minutes Later

"Are you sure that we should go climb trees in the middle of the night, I mean, what if we get caught by a nevermore. We don't exactly have our weapons." Ruby said. Hunter gave her a pointed look.

"Well, I didn't exactly think that it would be a problem for people like us." Hunter said. Ruby rubbed the back of her head and smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I haven't gotten the hang of it yet." Ruby said. Hunter sighed.

"Well just climb, I'll be sure to talk about that as well. Now come on." She replied. The masked girl immediately started climbing. Her movements were fluid, easy and very fast. Like she's been climbing trees her entire life.

"Okay!" Ruby said. "Just slow down a little." Ruby yelled at the rapidly vanishing figure climbing up the tree. Ruby started climbing, and even had to use her semblance to keep up. Finally they got to a particularly long, sturdy branch that had a perfect view of the stars and the shattered moon. Despite not being used to climbing trees, Ruby never once broke a sweat. They sat down on the branch, and after a few minutes of silent reflection, Hunter turned her head towards Ruby and spoke.

"So what do you want to know first?" Hunter asked. She pulled her mask down, and pulled back her hood, and her silver eyes flashed out brightly in the pale moonlight. 'This is going to be a long night.' Hunter thought.

 **Yayyy, another chapter done. This chapter was really hard to write, mostly because I had sort of had an internal conflict as to where this chapter should go, and how long it should be. Oh, and how do you guys like the whole ADHD thing. I have a pretty severe case of ADHD, I actually just got my dosage upped from 56 to 72, and I'm 16, so I know a thing or two about ADHD XD , but what was your take on the whole dust thing, I kind of thought of it as a lifesaving thing, because if you're a hunter/huntress, and you have ADHD, you could easily get distracted, and that could result in your death. Oh, and I can't wait to reveal Hunter Cerulean's semblance. Tang's is that block thingy. He can walk on them, as well as run, and they turn into different colors: red, blue, black, and purple. He can trap things, he can throw them, make them shrink, or enlarge. It's awesome, but Hunter Cerulean's semblance is probably even cooler, but not without consequences, and things that make using her semblance even harder. Okay, please review, tell me what you did like and didn't like about this story. =)**


	4. Useless Flashbacks And Falling Trees

Hunter has a long scar that starts from right in between her eyes, and ends in the middle of her left cheek. 'Woah, I knew that she had a scar, but that is ridiculous. It's even longer and thicker than Weiss's scar.' Ruby thought to herself. Hunter was still waiting for Ruby to ask her first question, but instead of actually looking at Ruby, she opted to look up at the stars.

"Well, are you going to ask a question, because I would like to get back to camp before Tang falls asleep." Hunter asked quietly. Ruby tried to turn her thoughts away from Hunter's scar, but she couldn't. For some reason, she couldn't help but think that it had something to do with her silver eyes. So she asked the first question that came to mind.

"Hunter." Ruby said timidly. The other girl turned to look at Ruby. Giving her a look that asked her to continue. "W- how did you get that scar?" Ruby asked. Hunter smiled, though it looked kind of sad.

"I got it when I first unlocked my aura." Hunter said. **Flashback sequence, Commence!**

A nine year old Hunter Cerulean sat huddled on the ground near the woods that surrounded her village. She was surrounded by two boys and one girl. They were laughing, kicking and making fun of the girl in front of them.

"Hey, what's the matter? You gonna cry? You stupid little monkey. You'll never be worth anything. I'm surprised you even have any friends. Too bad for you though that Tang isn't here. So what are you gonna do without your body guard?" They bullies continued their assault on the poor girl. Suddenly a loud growl could be heard from the tree line behind the bullies. The bullies froze in terror. Slowly, they turned around to look at the woods, and Hunter got to her feet. Just behind the outer edge of the trees, were two evil, red glowing eyes, shining out through the darkness of the woods. The grimm growled again, and charged out of the woods towards the four terrified kids. The bullies started to run towards the village. Hunter stayed, but not out of freezing terror, but out of realization. 'They're not going to make it, not with a beowolf on their tails.' So instead of running towards the village, she dived towards a long, thin, but surprisingly dense branch that was lying on the ground. And she turned around just in time to dodge a wild swipe from the beowolf.

The bullies realized that Hunter wasn't right behind them, and turned around to see the girl holding a long branch, and diving out of the way of the beowulf's claws.

"What are you doing!" one of the boys yelled.

"Get your sorry excuses for people out of here, NOW!" Hunter yelled. She turned towards them briefly to yell again. But that was a mistake. The beowulf had chosen that exact moment to strike the nine year old. She had tried to move backwards in time, but the longest claw managed to dig into her face. Leaving a long bloody scar, running from in between her eyes, to the middle of her left cheek. Hunter screamed out in rage and pain. In her mind she recited something that she had learned from her mother. 'Live for others, to help the weak. Strength from courage. With this knowledge, I should know that there is a reason for everything, and everything happens for a reason. I will help all that I can, and nothing more.' The words bounced around in the girls head. Suddenly, the girl was enveloped in a hazy shroud of deep blue. The next minute was a hazy blue blur for Hunter. When the girl regained her senses, and found herself right in front of a dead beowulf, a long branch sticking out of its head. The beowulf started to disintegrate. The girl fell to her knees and cried with relief. She turned to the three bullies behind her.

"Go get an adult, I don't know if I'll be able to make it back without medical attention." Hunter said. The other girl nodded. She ran off to go get some help. The two boys started to run over to Hunter, most likely to help her. Just as they were about to reach the blood covered girl, demonic howls sounded from the other end of the surrounding tree line. The dead beowulf's pack had come. Ten or fifteen beowulf's ran out of the trees, and charged towards the three kids. They were just about to reach them when:

"No, no. NOOO!" Hunter screamed. She had just risked her life to save these guys, and she wasn't going to let it go to waste. Suddenly, her head started throbbing horribly, and the world turned white. The white light faded and Hunter started to lose consciousness. Just before she passed out, she caught a glimpse of what was once a pack of beowulf's. In their places stood a pack of stone beowulf's. Hunter could vaguely hear people calling her name, and a face appeared in front of hers. It looked like Tang.

 **Two Days Later**

Hunter woke up in a hospital bed. At first, she didn't want to open her eyes. She wanted to go back to sleep and get rid of this horrible headache. Slowly, the girl opened her eyes. She looked around to find that she was in a hospital room. She turned her head to the side, and saw that Tang and her mom were sitting by her bed. Tang was sleeping, and her mom looked like she was lost in thought. So much so that she didn't notice that her daughter was awake until she heard someone calling softly for her.

"Mom?" Hunter said quietly.

"HUNTER!" her mom yelled out. Her mother's tail shot up in surprise ( _ **Though Hunter didn't mention that part to Ruby).**_ Tang woke up to see Hunter's mom hugging the life out of her. Tang heard all of Hunter's protests. It was hilarious to see that the first thing Hunter wakes up to is a life crushing hug. Finally, Hunter's mom lets her go, leaving Hunter to gasp for breath. As soon as Hunter caught her breath, she braced herself for the severe scolding that she was sure to get.

"You did good Hunter." Her mom said softly. Hunter reopened her eyes to look at her mom. She could see both pride and a bit of sadness on her mother's face.

"Wait, what?" Hunter asked. Her mom explained what had happened. During the story, the doctor came in to run some tests, then he left. A few minutes later, a nurse walked in, and asked if it would be alright to bring in the three kids that Hunter had saved. It was. They walked in and both apologized to her and thanked her. The girl started tearing up during her apology, and said that she never thought that this would happen, and that she would undo it all if she could. Halfway through saying that she would undo it, Hunter sat up, wincing as she did so, and told the girl something that stopped her in her tracks.

"It's alright, I'm happy that you would want to undo all of this pain, but you have to realize that there is a reason for everything, and everything happens for a reason. So as much as I would like to not sit here in pain, I would do everything the same way as I did last time. So don't wish that it hadn't happened, because it will do you no good to regret something that happened in the past. Okay?" The girl nodded, and cried even harder. One of the ex-bullies went over to their friend, and hugged her. After having talked to the other kids, her mom finished explaining everything to Hunter about what the white light was, and the past two days events. The girl took in all of the information, but couldn't help but feel confused.

After another hour of sitting there, her mom left to go and take care of her siblings that were alone at the house. Tang decided to stay, and they talked for hours about everything that had happened. Finally, visiting hours were over, and Tang had to leave. After the doctors checked her over for the night, she went over all of the new information in her head. 'Silver eyes. How in the world did I get chosen to have such a rare power. Not only that, but I unlocked my aura. Though it's not surprising that it's dark blue. That is my favorite color. Wait, this means that I can train to be a huntress now, maybe I could go to combat school with Darling. Hmm, I wonder what my semblance is.' That was the last thought that she had before she drifted off.

 **End Flashback (sorry for the information that you most likely don't care about)**

Ruby stared at Hunter with a look of shock on her face.

"Wait, you defeated a pack of beowulf's when you were nine years old?" she asked shocked. Hunter looked at the girl and smirked.

"Yeah, why? When did you first kill a grimm?" Hunter asked teasingly. Ruby rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Uh, well, I was almost eleven. I was testing out a prototype of Crescent Rose with my uncle Qrow, and there was a boarbatusk wandering around, and- well yeah, I killed it."

"Cool." Was all Hunter said. Ruby thought about something else to ask.

"So, can you use your silver eyes whenever you want, or only under special circumstances?" Ruby asked.

"It's sort of both. It's not that easy to get it to work on command. As well as the fact that it hurts like hell." Hunter said. Ruby agreed.

"So how many times have you used it?" She asked.

"Only about three times, including that incident when I was nine. How many times have you used it?" Hunter asked curiously.

"Uh, just once. It was about six months ago. During the fall of beacon, I was running up the side of Beacon tower when-" She was cut off by Hunter.

"Wait! You ran up the side of a building?!" She asked incredulously.

"Well I had some help from my partner. But anyways, I got to the top, and… I saw one of the people leading the attack kill… kill a close friend of mine. After that, it's just like you described in your story. The world went white, and I woke up a little while later in my bedroom back at my house on Patch. The headache was awful by the way." She added jokingly. "Then my dad talked to me, but walked around the way that I won the fight, then my Uncle Qrow came in and explained to me exactly what happened." Ruby finished.

"Win what fight?" Hunter asked. Ruby looked up at the sky, then back at Hunter."You know how there is a giant Grimm frozen on top of Beacon tower right?" Hunter nodded. "Well, that was me." Hunter nodded again. "You don't look very sur- Oh, right, forgot." Ruby said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. Hunter laughed a little bit.

"It's alright, I'm not used to it either." Hunter said, smiling slightly at Ruby. They sat together in a comfortable silence, staring at the stars, and thinking about all of the things they just talked about.

"Hey Ruby?" Ruby looked at Hunter.

"Yeah?" Ruby replied.

"Which side of your family has silver eyes?" Hunter asked calmly.

"Uh, I guess my mom's side." Ruby guessed.

"You guess?" Hunter questioned. Ruby looked back at the stars and sighed sadly.

"My mom was killed by Grimm when I was really little. I didn't really know her, but my older sister, dad, and my uncle have told me quite a few stories about her. She was a great huntress. And when my uncle was telling me about my silver eyes, he said that my mom had them too. So I guess that it's my mom's side of the family." Ruby said. Hunter looked at Ruby with a sort of pained look, but gave the red clad girl a soft smile.

"I lost my mom when I was twelve. She was… she was murdered for… reasons. So I kind of understand." Hunter said sadly to the shorter girl. Ruby looked a bit shocked at first, but then she smiled sadly at the armoured girl. "Though unlike you, my mom didn't have silver eyes, my dad does." So far he's helped me learn how to control my power, and taught me how to use my weapons. He's a pretty good huntsman." Hunter said. "Though I'm the only one to receive silver eyes out of all of my younger siblings. And my older sister and I have different dads, so it's not possible for her to have them." Hunter continued. Ruby looked at her and smiled.

"How many siblings do you have?" Ruby asked curiously.

"I have four siblings, one older and three younger. My older sister is 21, my baby sister is nine months, my younger sister is 12, and my little brother is 9. Oh, and my older sister is a huntress, and she has a husband and a kid. He's 2." Hunter was practically beaming while talking about her siblings, and other family.

"So what about your dad, what's he like?" Ruby asked, smiling at the taller girl. Hunter's happy expression immediately changed to an emotionless one.

"He's strict, as is my stepmom. Ever since I moved in with him after my mom died, he's been very strict. I love my dad and my stepmom, but they don't make life easy. Not only that, but my dad expects me to become a living legend, and live up to the legend of the silver eyes. And I-" Hunter's soon-to-be full on rant ended when they heard the sound of trees crashing down behind them. Hunter and Ruby immediately shot up from their places on the branch, and looked around for where the sound was coming from. In the low levels of light from the moon, Ruby could just barely make out the edges of falling trees. Heading towards-

"THE CAMP!" Both girls exclaimed. Suddenly, before Hunter even knew what was happening, She was lifted off of her feet by Ruby, and Super speeded like a bullet towards the ground, and then towards the camp. Both girls arrived a minute before the threat arrived. The NJR of RNJR, and Tang were standing up, with their weapons drawn. Tang was the first to see the silver eyed girls arrival. He gasped. Hunter was gasping hysterically, and wildly thrashing, trying to get out of Ruby's arms as fast as she could. Ruby looked confused, and dropped the taller girl after Tang yelled at her to let her go. Hunter fell onto her knees and dropped her head down and hurriedly fixed her mask and hood before anyone else could look at her. Tang rushed over to her and dropped to his knees with a horrified, but incredibly worried look on his face. Hunter's breathing slowed to its normal pace, and played what just happened off as being surprised at the tremendous speed. Everyone except Tang nodded in acceptance, knowing how fast Ruby can go, and having also been very surprised by it while practicing team attacks. Tang looked at the masked girl and whispered something to her quickly in her ear. She whispered something back. Then they both stood up and got their weapons ready.

They heard silence. Everyone looked around confused, wondering what happened to the sounds of falling trees. That is, until the woods around their makeshift campsite lit up with the soulless, blood red eyes of a horde of Grimm. The Grimm growled, and then the first wave hit.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Muahahahahahaha, cliff hanger. Okay, so before I get any comments on how I basically made an oc with an almost exact background as the members of team RWBY, I want you all to know that I was told to write what I know, so I did. Though Hunter Cerulean has quite a few similarities to myself, we are still quite different. She has a scroll (or phone if she was in this world), I do not. Her hair is spiky with blue streaks, mine does not. She can fight, I cannot. She acts very serious just about all of the time, her younger brother is older than mine. Her dad is a huntsman, not a corpsman. Her mom was murdered, mine just died (sort of, I will not go into that though XD ). She can travel wherever she wants, she doesn't have to worry about a normal high school. And many, many other things that make us different (also, this author's note was also a way to tell my friends that this is not a self-insert). Okay, so I promise that I'm not trying to make Ruby's and Hunter Cerulean's situations similar by copying off of Ruby's situation. Alrighty, please leave a comment on how I did with this chapter, I hope that it wasn't too lengthy. Also, HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE THE SEASON FINALE! =0 =D =)**

 **Oh, and I will be using some of the things that I find interesting about volume 4, and all of the volumes after that, but because I wasn't quite anticipating the ending that RT chose, this fanfic is now (sort of) an AU story. Anyways, see you all next time. Hunter M. out =)**


	5. Red Eyed Hordes And Loopy Semblances

Jaune barely managed to avoid a wild swing from the beowulf in front of him, but was thrown back by a second beowulf. He landed at Ren's feet. Nora quickly killed the beowulf that hit Juane in a sneak attack, and then she joined Ren and Jaune. Hunter, Ruby and Tang were trying to kill two deathstalkers, barely succeeding due to Ruby's speed, Tang's aura bricks, and Hunter's accuracy.

Gasping for breath, Jaune stood up and analyzed the situation the best he could, Hunter and Ruby doing the same. Ruby suddenly jumped through the air and activated her semblance, flying over her friends, and landing in a branch, right above a deathstalker. She watched her friends as they fought the incoming horde. Jaune, Ren and Nora are performing a team attack against an alpha beowulf, and a regular beowulf. Tang and Hunter are fighting back to back against the deathstalker that's right below Ruby.

"Ruby!" Hunter shouted. Ruby looked at the masked girl. "How many do you see around the treeline!?" Hunter asked urgently. Ruby turned her attention towards the treeline, and gasped. Beowulfs, deathstalkers, and boarbatusk were still pouring out of the small makeshift clearing.

"They're still coming!" Ruby yelled. "And I don't think that they're going to stop anytime soon!" Ruby continued."Dammit!" Hunter said angrily. "Alright, everyone, head to the clearing where we first met. Tang, Ruby, we're going to hold the edge of the horde off until Jaune, Nora and Ren get a good distance away, and then we'll follow. Got it?" Hunter said. Everyone nodded, and NJR of RNJR took off in a sprint towards the clearing. Hunter, Ruby and Tang stood at the edge of the small clearing, backs towards their retreating friends.

 **Five Minutes Later…**

"Okay, that should have given them enough time, we need to go. Now!" Hunter said. The three took off towards the clearing where NJR were waiting for them. When they got to the clearing, Hunter and Tang told RNJR to move towards the other edge of the clearing, then the six of them continued to run. About halfway through the clearing, Hunter stopped and turned towards the horde of grimm. All of the grimm made it into the clearing, or at least most of them. RNJR stopped and looked at Hunter, while Tang tried to get them to keep running.

"Hunter! What are you doing!" Jaune yelled at the shorter girl.

"Go!" Hunter yelled without looking away.

"You're going to get yourself killed!" Ren shouted.

"Do what she said and continue running!" Tang yelled. "Now!" The others looked at him, then at Hunter. They continued to run. At the edge of the clearing, they stopped, and turned around to watch Hunter.

"Tang." Ruby said. The taller boy turned to look at her. "What is she going to do?" She asked. 'Does it have something to do with her silver eyes?' she thought to herself.

"It's not what your thinking." Tang said, seemingly reading her mind. She looked at him incredulously. "She's going to use her semblance." Tang continued, ignoring Ruby's surprised look.

"What's that going to do against an entire horde of grimm!" Nora shouted angrily.

"Yes, what Nora said, aren't you worried for your teammate." Ren said. "And I remember you telling all of us that you two have been friends since you were very young, don't yo-"

"Have a little faith in her. And no, I'm not worried in the slightest, because I know she won't fail." Tang cut-in. He sounded completely confident, and had a look on his face that mirrored his tone.

"Wait, if she's using her semblance, why did we have to move so far back?" Nora asked curiously. Tang looked at her with an unreadable look on his face.

"She's going to use her semblance to the max, or at least, her current max." Tang answered stoically. "Just watch." He said as Nora opened her mouth to ask another question. They all watched as Hunter started to glow a deep, night sky blue.

"Her aura color is so pretty." Ruby said in awe. The others agreed with her. Suddenly her aura expanded along her arms. Her aura formed giant, rough shapes of two hands and arms. The arms were twice the size of Hunter, and the hands were three times her height. The length was too long to describe.

RNJR gasped at the sight of Hunter's semblance, while Tang just stood there smiling proudly at his friend. Hunter then swung her arms rapidly behind her, the arms going just as fast, mirroring her actions. The hands continued to grow rapidly as she swung her arms. Finally she changed directions, and without faltering, she clapped her hands together in front of her, and the giant hands hit the horde of grimm in front of the girl with intense, destructive force. The grimm were immediately obliterated, and the hands met with intense force, unleashing a huge force of air that even managed to knock RNJR and Tang off of their feet.

Getting up, the five kids ran towards Hunter, Tang and Ruby in front of everyone else. As soon as they got within five feet of the girl, she started to sway slightly, but Tang caught her before she could fall.

"Nice job Hunter. Are you okay." Tang said cautiously. Ruby looked at Tang curiously, wondering why he was acting so cautious, and she got her answer when Hunter started to laugh deliriously.

"Heeeeyy Tang. Hehe, nice catch, pfft, haha." Hunter said deliriously.

"Uh, what's wrong with Hunter?" Jaune said, finally having caught up with Ruby and Tang. Tang sighed, Hunter was still giggling and saying stuff in a loopy voice.

"This is a side effect that comes when she over uses her semblance."Tang said.

"So over using her semblance makes her loopy?" Nora said confused.

"Yeah, she can create 'mental constructs' as she likes to say. Basically, she can create things using intense concentration, and a huge imagination. So when she overuses her semblance she strains her mind too much, and it makes her extremely 'loopy' as Nora put it." Tang explained. Suddenly, Hunter got up and started running around in circles while yelling ~"Weeeee!"

Tang sighed. 'This was going to be a long night.' He looked around at team RNJR. 'For all of us.' He thought.

 **Hahaa! Another chapter takes off running. So know is the time that I ask my readers if they would like to give suggestions for the next chapter. Also, I want you all to know that it was extremely difficult to write the fight scenes, and they're still not as good as I would like for them to be, so if anyone has any tips on making the fight scenes flow better, please tell me, I need all of the help that I can possibly get. Thank you all for reading, you all are awesome, and also, listen to the song armed and ready, I swear, that song is my new favorite song, as well as my fight song XD. Please give me any feedback on the story so far, and I hope that you guys continue reading, and please tell other RWBY fas to read this if you can, alrighty, my school work awaits, I have to search up facts on black-eyed peas for culinary. Ouvre NWBYS and other RWBY fans. =)**


	6. Good Friends And Monkey Tails

Nora, and Tang decided to take the first watch for the night. Though while Nora was watching for grimm, Tang was watching over his delirious partner and leader. Hunter was currently spinning around in circles, babbling about how graham crackers are a gift from nature. Nora was cackling as quietly as a Nora Valkyrie possibly can (which isn't all that quiet, but you get my point), and Tang was trying to rid himself of a massive headache that always appears when he has to deal with this situation.

"Hey Tang?" Nora said. She received a distrait hum from the boy as a reply. "How long is Hunter going to be like this?" Nora asked.

"At this rate, with the huge amount of her semblance that she used, probably until she falls asleep." Tang replied. He received an okay in reply. They sat in silence, listening to the sounds of nature and Hunter running around acting like an airplane. A few minutes later, Nora walked over to where Jaune was sleeping, and woke him up for his turn to keep watch. Jaune sat down tiredly next to Tang and sighed heavily.

"Hey Tang, is Hunter going to keep this up forever, because I don't know about you, but it's really starting to creep me out." Jaune said. Tang laughed softly.

"No, I'm used to it, ever since she unlocked her semblance, she's been pushing her limits on her semblance, always trying to become stronger. Though, she still doesn't know the full extent of what this does to her. I've always told her that she just passes out." Jaune looked at him incredulously.

"What!? Why" Jaune asked.

"I don't want her to stop trying to become stronger just because she thinks that she's being a burden to me or her family when we have to take care of her in this state. I mean, it's not her actual fault that this happens when she overdoes it in training. Every single person trains just as hard as her, and never has this type of consequence. So her family, other friends and I have agreed to just take care of her instead of letting her hinder herself." Tang replied.

"Ooh." Jaune said. "Makes sense then." Jaune smiled, and so did Tang. Suddenly they heard a loud thud. The two boys looked over to see that Hunter had fallen asleep while running. Tang sighed and walked over to her and picked her up. Jaune chuckled quietly at the sight. Tang brought the limp girl over to her sleeping bag beside Ren, and tucked her in. Then he took his sleeping and unrolled on her other side. As he was crawling into his sleeping bag, Jaune said:

"You guys are really good friends aren't you?" He asked. Tang laughed a little at the other teens words and looked over at his leader wistfully.

"Yeah, we've been friends ever since we were two, our parents are friends, and they always took us with them when they would visit each other. We've been through a lot of ups and downs, more her than me. I like to feel like I can protect her, though, she kicks way more grimm but than me, and has saved my life a few times." Tangs said softly. "Wow, I'm starting to sound like her when she's off of her pill." Tang laughed, Jaune laughed with him.

"G'night Tang." Jaune said

"Night Jaune." Tang replied, laying down and falling asleep.

 **The next morning:**

"Hey guys. It's time to get up." Ruby said yawning and dragging herself out of her sleeping bag. Jaune, Nora and Tang slowly started to get up. Ren was making breakfast over the fire, and Hunter was nowhere to be seen. Tang noticed this and looked at Ren nervously.

"Hey Ren, where's Hunter?" He asked

"She said that she was going to go to see if she could find a river to go and wash her face by." The stoic teen replied. Tang nodded. Suddenly Ruby jumped up excitedly.

"Which way did she go Ren?" she asked. Ren pointed towards his left, and Ruby sped off, tapping into her semblance, completely missing Tang's cry of

"No! Wait!"

Ruby sped towards where the other silver-eyed girl supposedly went. Soon, Ruby heard the sounds of rushing water and grinned. Half a second later the river came into view, as did a blue clad figure, and she slowed down to a quick stride. As she got closer to the figure, Ruby noticed something that made her gasp. In front of, Hunter had taken off her armor, hoodie and mask. She also changed her pants (and most likely everything else), but that wasn't what made her gasp. Sticking out of the girl's backside was a long yellow and blue striped monkey's tail. Hunter, having heard the gasp, turned around to see the other silver eyed girl staring at her in shock.

"Dammit!" Hunter yelled. She started to run but was stopped by Ruby before she could leave the river.

"Hey! Stop, it's alright!" She said quickly to the struggling, taller girl. Hunter stopped struggling and turned slightly to look at Ruby. Ruby was smiling kindly at the faunus. The taller girl relaxed a little more and Ruby let go of the other girl's arm. Hunter sat down and finished rinsing her clothes in the river, Ruby sat down beside her.

"Soo…" Ruby started. Hunter looked at the red clad girl out o the corner of her eye.

"Soo?" Hunter said after a minute.

"So why do you hide the fact that you're a faunus? I mean, I have a friend who hides her cat ears, but I figured that you might have a different reason than she does for hiding her heritage." Ruby answered quickly. Hunter thought it over for a moment before sighing.

"Well I told you that my mom was murdered right?" She asked quietly. Ruby nodded. "Well, my mom had gone to a peaceful faunus rights protest a week before her murder. Well, some members of the White Fang showed up and tried to convince the faunus from the protest to turn on the humans that were standing in the crowd helping the faunus. One of them was my dad, and a friend of hers, so naturally she didn't take it well. Basically, she used some of her fighting skills to fight off some of the members of the White Fang, and called them monsters and… well… other things… But a week after, my dad and I found her dead in her room, and written on the walls in spray paint, were the words "Traitors who call their saviors monsters, get what they deserve." She looked at Ruby, whose expression was of surprise and horror.

"I-I don't-" Ruby started, but Hunter cut her off.

"To finish answering your question, I hide my tail so that way I don't become a potential "recruit"-she said, whilst making quotations with her hands- as they so kindly put it. I'd rather stay away from the White Fang for as long as possible. Though there is someone specific that I'm looking for, she will pay." Hunter said, though her words started become a low whisper when she spoke of looking for someone in the White Fang, so much so that Ruby didn't catch the last part. Ruby had her head down in silent contemplation and respectfulness. Suddenly Hunter stood up and started to gather her wet clothes and hang them up on a tree to dry nearby.

"Ruby, go tell everyone that in an hour, we'll start to head towards Mistral. The mission that team HANT was assigned is over now, It's time to take you guys to Haven academy." Hunter said, turning to smile softly at Ruby as the girl readied her semblance. It was time.

 **Yayyy! I hope that you guys haven't been waiting too long to read the next chapter, it was a little harder to write. So they're about to go to Haven academy, any suggestions? Also, to the guest named Key, I would seriously appreciate it if you read the thing on ADHD a little better, and please don't reprimand someone who actually has ADHD, on ADHD. I already know that nothing can cure ADHD, especially not dust, also, you spelled concerta wrong :)**

 **As much as I love suggestions, it's really annoying when someone just reprimands you over something that was clearly stated in the story. Though I'm not one to hold a grudge, anyways I hope that you all liked this chapter. OH! Before I forget, Team HANT (haunt) kind of reminds me of a purplish color, or a white with light purple edges, so it's perfectly within Monty Oum's (RIP) fanfiction OC rules. Alright, have an awesome day RWBY FNDM.**


	7. POV Change And The Feels Are Real

**Wiess:**

"Miss Schnee! Are you alright!?" Klein yelled as he burst into Weiss's room/prison. Weiss turned away from the newly summoned white knight grimm.

"Hey Klein. I need a favor." Weiss said smiling. Klein's shocked face suddenly changed to one of determination, then Klein nodded.

"Whatever you need my little snowflake." Klein said kindly. Klein then fully entered Weiss's room, then he shut the door behind him.

"Thank you Klein. We have a lot to discuss." Weiss said.

 **Two days later**

"Head to the first floor library." Klein said urgently. Weiss nodded. Then she headed to the aforementioned place to wait. Klein headed in the opposite direction towards Whitely Schnee's room. Upon arriving at , Klein knocked and waited.

"Come in." An annoying boys voice answered. Klein entered the room and waited quietly for instructions, showing no emotion whatsoever. "Klein, bring my afternoon tea" Whitley ordered. "Oh, and do tell me how Weiss is doing, I'm sure that it's a bit drafty in her room, now that… her window was broken. Most likely due to her incompetency as a person.

"Yes sir." Klein said in a robotic sort of way. This was the way Klein has always acted, or so Jacques and Whitley both thought. They never once got to see any other side of the Schnee's longtime butler. But this was the only reason why they had kept Klein around. Jacques thought anything less than complete and emotionless obedience from his servants, was insubordination, and his son followed suit..

Although, Klein didn't want to act this way, he knew that he had to continue acting this way in order to make sure that Weiss had at least one other person to help her (Winter too, but she no longer lived in this wretched place), and to make sure that she knew that she was loved. And he was definitely doing a fine job of that.

Klein left for the kitchens and told the cooks to immediately start on the tea. Then he rushed off to the nearest secret passage way, and headed towards the library that Weiss had gone to. Klein couldn't help but smile at the thought of Wiess finally being able to escape the tyranny of her father. Finally, he reached the library passage way. He slowly opened the bookcase to see if Weiss was there yet.

"Klein! Where are you!?" Weis whisper-yelled urgently.

"Weiss!" Klein said. He made a motion that told her to follow him quickly. And as soon as Weiss was in the passage, he closed the library entrance behind him, then he handed Weiss a pair of new flats. Weiss took the flats, and replaced her heels. Then she looked around, squinting in the dark tunnel.

Suddenly the the dark passageway flooded with flickering firelight, coming from a torch above them, and two more torches, one behind and one in front. Weiss looked at the torches, a brief look of awe appeared on her face briefly, before disappearing as Klein started to walk ahead of her. Weiss followed quietly, not wanting to make a sound in case her father or brother heard two pairs of feet in the passageway instead of one.

After a few minutes Klein suddenly stopped, and Weiss just barely avoided bumping into her father figure. Klein turned around and held up his hand to tell Weiss to wait, then he turned around and put his hand on the wall to Weiss's left, and pushed slowly outwards.

The wall moved slowly, and Klein stopped when the opening was just a small sliver, and he looked around. A cold breeze blew in through the crack, and Weiss new that she was safe. Klein pushed the wall again, so that way he could stick his head out of the opening and look around. Then he pushed it open all the way and turned to Weiss, motioning to her to go through.

They stepped out into a cold, grayish-white, wintery plain. Weiss smiled slightly, and then turned to see Klein smiling warmly at her.

"Weiss, you know where to go from here, right?" Klein asked seriously.

"Of course I do Klein, thank you for worrying, and for helping me escape." Weiss said, then she did something that she normally wouldn't do. She tackled Klein in a hug. Klein was startled for a moment, but then he smiled and hugged her back.

"Anything for my little snowflake." Klein said, and Weiss smiled and laughed a little, and she choked back a small sob. A tear ran down her face.

"I'll miss you Klein. Thank you for always being there for me. You're the father that I always wanted." Weiss said, more tears rolling down her face. Klein tightened his hug.

"Weiss, you know what you need to do now." Klein said with finality. Weiss's smile was replaced with a grim one.

"Yes, I know what I need to do, I just don't want to hurt you." She said. Klein pulled away from her slightly and gave her a pointed look. "Th-the glyph is by the bookcase that we entered earlier. Just stand on top of it and it will set off immediately, and it will look like I knocked you out with a regular glyph, not a set one. It won't make any sound. Klein I-" Weiss explained. But her last sentence was cut off by Klein.

"Go to Mistral, find your sister, make friends, and be yourself. I will try to retire soon enough, just try not to come back here, you don't want to be here anymore than I do." Klein said.

"Okay Klein, I hope that you'll stay safe. I love you Klein." Weiss said, tearing up again. Then Klein pulled her head down towards him, and kissed her forehead softly.

"I love you too Weiss, now get going, before it's too late" Klein said. Weiss nodded and took off, Klein immediately went back inside the house to go and stand on Weiss's "trap". Neither one of them looked back. **(sorry guys, but I wanted to change the original scene while keeping the original emotions that the two felt. I feel like it fit a little better with the way that I want the AU to go)**

 **Three Hours Later**

"Okay. You can hide out in the cargo hold. But if we're caught, your on your own, Okay?" An Atlesian cargo pilot said after counting the lien that Weiss had given him. Weiss nodded. She turned to look behind her, then turned back to the pilot. He motioned her to the open cargo hold door. Weiss didn't hesitate. Her recently put back on, heels clacked loudly as she quickly entered the cargo hold, and less than a minute later, the pilot took off. Weiss looked out the window to her right and smirked.

'I'm never coming back to this place. No matter what.'

 **Woohoo! Another chapter is finally done. Sorry that I haven't posted in awhile, tests, projects, my new job, being grounded all of the time, exercising, chores, and many other things have been preventing me from writing. Also, sorry that I changed what went on at… I'll just call it White Castle because that's what everyone else calls it. I just really wanted to make the connection between Weiss and Klein a little more obvious. So what do you guys think, I've been trying to get help on making things go smoother with my writing. I thank you all for reading, It makes my life a little bit brighter. Also, a special thanks to my friend jcjh for reading every chapter as soon as I post it (or almost as soon as), and then giving me some feed back when I see him at school. Also, f-you jcjh for that banana smoothie comment. That was a onetime misunderstanding XD For those that don't understand (Sun=banana, Neptune = smoothie [because he's "smooth" with girls]), that was what I had originally thought that their ship name was lol. Okay, so does anybody have any feedback, because if you do, that would be awesome! See you next chapter, have an awesome day everyone.**


	8. Authors Note And Will Post Soon XD

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"alrighty guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have to study for all of my exams. Sheesh, I miss NC, Texas has so many exams it's not even funny. Stupid STAAR test XD ... that, and I got a part time job at the zoo, it's great!  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"At any rate, I will continue this story, it's not going to end anytime soon. Though I'm going to have to do it from my phone, because I finally got my first phone. So yeah... I'll update soon, I promise. Also, RWBY Chibi is almost here, may 13th for RT First, and May 20th for the rest of us :)

have an awesome day you guys


End file.
